Forever in love With Death a Sanubis Fan Fictiom
by sanubisforlife
Summary: Sadie is 20, Carter is 21. Walt is being a toltal dirtbag to Sadie and Jaz. Sadie has already been working on a cure, but now she just wants Anubis. Warning, Walt is not approved, and Zarter is not included because of Egypt. Like Walt? Leave. Some sexual content rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. So please review.**

**So Sadie is 20 they won the war and Walt has finaly been cured. Walt decided that he didn't think it was right to date his teacher. Then there's Carter who couldn't get over Zia, but Zia had to stay in Egypt, so there was no chance for Carter. Yes Carter does fall in love again. And if you like Walt, then don't read this...**

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 1 The Cure

Hey Sadie here. It's been a while. I'm 20 and Carter is 21. During this recording I'm going to try to keep others out of it until they're introduced. Anyway. I was sleeping in on a Saturday enjoying my sleep until I heard a knock on my door. I went to go see who it was. Jaz. I let her in and she closed the door behind her.

"Sadie. I may have something to cure... Walt with," she took a pause. I knew exactly why. Neither me or Jaz really liked Walt, especialy me. Now, this isn't the cure for Walt's curse, but he's been getting unknown illnesses. I don't want to help him, but he does live in this house.

_Flashback_

Jaz and I had stayed up all night looking for a cure. I just couldn't stop trying to find the cure. Jaz was being a good friend and tried to help me. We just found a cure and were going out to look for Walt. Then we heard him talking with Carter, and it was nasty.

"Carter. I need to tell you something." Walt spoke. Jaz and I left into a small layer of the dawt to hide. When Walt was even thinking about the words Anubis would gag, but then he saw us and smiled at me. I smiled back goofyly while Jaz held back a chuckle.

"Can't it wait Walt, it's late." Carter tried to persuade, but obviously was no good at it.

"No, it can't. Look it's about Sadie." That made Carter jump and stare at Walt and Walt continued. "I don't want to hurt her, or you. But I don't think it's right to date her because. She's my teacher. And I'm a little afraid of Anubis. I mean he looks like he would kill me if even touched Sadie, but obciously didn't because then he couldn't see her without hosting me." That made my heart break, but reconstruct after I remembered how Anubis felt. Carter didn't take this too well either. He punched Walt in the face and Jaz, Anubis, and I all mouthed out "Yes!" I knew things would get much more uglier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two. This is still a flashback. Don't mforget to review and give me any ideas. Also once again leave if you like Walt.**

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 2 Seperate

Flashback

Carter had just punched Walt and to my surprise knocked him out. That's when I started to tell Anubis to leave Walt's body and weaken him. He jumped out of Walt and made Carter almost have a heart attack.

"Hello Sadie." I almost melted. I've never seen or heard him for seven years. I ran to him and hugged him. I started to cry into his chest. Jaz and I both came out of the dawt. Carter was frozen unable to move. "It's okay Sadie, I've missed you too." He then bent his head down and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for what seemed likefive minutes. When we stopped Carter had the angriest of looks on his face. "Sadie."

"Yes Anubis?"

"I love you." I swear I would have fainted if he wasn't holding me. Jaz gave an awww and took a near by tisue and blew her nose.

"I love you too. Thankyou, for being there, even if Walt held in your thoughts." He smiled and we almost kissed but were interupted.

"Guys stop, I'm going to cry out all of my body fluids." Anubis and I smiled and chuckled a little bit. We just hugged instead and Carter finally came back to Earth.

"Sadie!" He was super angry at me for kissing Anubis, but like I cared. And to show him that I gave Anubis a quick kiss on the lips. That may have not been the smartest idea because he took out his wand and yelled, "A'max!"

Cartwr stop!" I quickly grabbed Anubis's hand and ran upstaira while listenning o Jaz trying to calm him down. Anbuis and I ran into my room and locked my door.

"You know you didn't need to do that." That was actually the first time that accured to me."But now I love you even more. Yo almost risked getting burned by a host of Horus just to get me out safely, when I didn't need it." He gave me a long passionate kiss and layed me down on my bed and layed down next to me.

"I would do anything to make sure we are still us." And with that I fell asleep.

End of flashback.

"So what is it?"

"It's from being a host for Anubis for too long, he might be fatigued much faster than normal, but thats it. There's a cure, but it's not worth it. Really nothing worth saving him" Jaz looked like ready to explode but I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Well, we need his secrete name."

_Yup, not worth it. _I thought to myself. Then I shook my head and responded, "If we have spare time." She nodded and then left. Then I fell asleep to await for Sunday, a day to sleep in.

The next morning I awoke to sunlight shining through my windoe and the sounds of someone screaming. I knew that screem. Felix! I ran out my door and saw Walt kicking at Felox who was trying to get his wand back from Walt who then snapped it in half making Felix cry even more. Walt then gave one last kick and knocked out Felix. Now then just to fill you in there was some weird thing were it froze the ankle bitters to stay at their age for 8 years, so there is 1 more year to go. So Felix was still 10 years old. I was about to go berserk on Walt, but Anubis appeared and took care of Walt with his almighty jackal powers.

He then told me to take caee of Felix. It was odd though, he actually called Felix by his real name meaning that he probavly cared for him, just like me. Lately I've been taking care of Felix like he was my kid, and I wished that if I did have a kid he would be just like Felix. I was finally at the infirmary and I put Felix down and told Jaz what happened and she started at work.

**Thanks for reading this, I had a fun time writing this. And if any of you wonder, "Why Felix?" well because he's the most wonderful thing and I mean penguins. Penguins! Anyway, don't forget to review and give me your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I haven't used any of your ideas, it's because I'm writing a lot tonight without breaks. I just love this chapter and I hope you love it too. Walt isn't meantion as much. Also, don't forget to review and favorite. Also sorry about errors, this is a tablet.**

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 3 Penguins Are missing

Hey it's Sadie again, Anubis is being a little shy. ["Oh shut up, you so are!"] Anyway sorry about that. I was so sad that my little Felix was bruised, unconscious, bleeding, and broke a few bones. I was crying ecerything out. Then I felt handsmgo around my arm and goosebumps ran up my shoulders. Then I turned andmsaw Anubis and he gave me a peck on the cheecks. I smiled andnturned towards Felix loosing the smile. But then he opened his eyes.

"Sadie? Anubis?" He sounded very surprised that Anubis was there, bit we just didn't want Anubis to feel hurt.

He tried to get up, but I stoped him. "You need to stay put." He reluctantly fell back down and smiled at me and I gave him a smile. "Felix?"

"Yeah Sadie?"

"I love you." I spoke those those words trying not to be harsh. Then I kissed him on the forhead and a hand fell on my shoulder.

"We? We love you." Anubis spoke smiling at Felix. I honestly was surprised that a god felt that way. I gave him a three second kiss and kissed Felix's forhead again and turned my self slowly leaving the room, but turned around when Felix spoke.

"Love you too." I started to tear up but left the room before I could cry and Jaz came up to me and hugged me to tell me Felix was all right. I hugged her back and she went back to healing Felix.

"Anubis?" I stopped walking and turned go Anubis.

"Yes Sadie?" He walked closer to me.

"Do you think we could ever be?" He stared at me.

"Only if you say yes to this. Will you be my girlfriend?" He took out a braclet that had his name in ancient Egypt on it and a little penguin, a jackal, and a kite.

I smiled and atarted to be come overwhelmed by the happiness and said, "Yes!" He gave me a long passionate kiss. During the kiss I liked his bottom lip for an entrance and he opened up and surprising me his tongue flew into my mouth and mine retreated back to defend base. When we were done I could hardly breath without exhaling a swcond later. He then put the braclet on my arm and kissed the back of my hand while on his knees. The only bad part of this day was Felix's injury and that Carter was staring at us the whole time with the largest open mouth ever and Bast next to him who didn't look happy herself. _This is not going to be good._ Anubis must have felt the same way as me because stood in front of me allowing me to grab him from behind while Bast jumped in front of Carter.

Bast pulled out her knives and I was scared half to death. I yelled out, "Stop!" And stood next to Anubis. They both looked at me. "Please, don't fight because of me. I love you both, so please don't hurt each other. Bast why can't you just see Anubis is who I love and that will never change?"

Bast just atood there for a while and began to speak. "Because. I do indeed trust Anubiss, honestly. I actualy like him better than Walt. It's just, you're growing up so fast. I mean, you takencaremof Felix, teach, and now you have a boyfriend. I just wish you would be my kitty forever." Bast looked down at the ground blushing because ofnhow much she had on her back.

"I will always be your kitten, I love you, and I know Anubis thinks as you as a sister, so look." Anubis blushed and then I tur ed my braclet around and there was a cat next to the kite. Bast whiped away a few teare and nodded.

"I give you my permision to dat me kitten, just don't get her pregnant, or else you will never come back from weighing hearts. And Anubis. I always have thought as you as a brother, just not when you're a jackal. We all laughed, but the frozen Carter. We then hugged once again excluding Carter. Then we went into the great room to eatch the ankle bitters draw and also to watch TV.

**that was , so lovley. Even if I stood until 12, it was worth it. Now I will finally give yoj time to pitch in a few moee ideas, you have until 10ish on the 23rd so go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, back with another chapter. This one is going to be a little short. It's about what happened to Walt when Sadie left. A little strong laguage and sexual content.**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Chapter 4 Walt's Down

Sadie had just left with Felix in her hands. I was hopping that boy would be okay. He's always a blast of fun and his penguins are adorable. I kept on think like "I hope he stays young forever." And stuff like that. Then it hit me. Well Walt hit me, in the face. I rubbed the spot he hit and it started to bruise. "Want more? Huh Deathboy?" He punched me in the gut and threw another, but I caught it. I knew not to hit him back because I knew Sadie doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Stop this Walt. I will not fight you." He just punched me again and made me coff up blood. He started to punch my read repeatedly. I was growing unconscious.

"Good because then you won't stop me from sleeping of Sadie." He started telling his plan of having... sex... with Sadie. I tried not to listen, but I guess my jackal ears were too good. "First I'll tell her that you shut yourself and that you're dead. Then I'll get her to have dinner with me while I apologize and say that never being with her is more wrong than being with her. I'll take her into my room and put my tongue in her mouth. Next I'll take her shirt off and then start sucking on her-"

"ENOUGH!" I couldn't stand it anymore. I spoke hos secret name (hey being inside of him for a while tells you stuff) and banished him from Brooklyn House. No more Walt. Unless I did that spell wrong. I'm not the best at spells. Then I used a cleaned myself with some charm Walt dropped during the fight and ran to find Sadie.

I got there and a frown came apon my face, but I put a smile on it when Sadie spiked up after I put my hands on her. And well, Sadie already told you the less, but she wants me to tell you the next part, later...

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. And just a reminder, I did rate this rated T. I hope you guys can help me get more ideas, I'll try to update at least twice a week. To let you know I write a lot because I love Sanubis. Also all characters belong to Rock riordan. If not, then it would be me and Sadie. You know unless she would rather have Anubis. It's cool. Anubis reminds myself of me anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and make this the longest part, so here you go.**

A

N

U

B

I

S

Chapter 5 Osiris

Sadie, Bast, and I sat down at the couch while we watched the ankle-bitters draw. Carter was still trying to presses things so he went up into his room. I put my arms around Sadie while she talked with Bast.

"Thankyou Bast for giving Anubis your blessing." She said a little gasy. Bast just nodded her head to say no problem. Then she asked a question I was too afraid of to get it answered. "What about Shu? What will he do? And my dad, he might not approve."

"Sadie, I already asked your mom and she just hugged me. Your dad however, I too am scared of, especially since he's kind of my boss. And Shu, we can just hope he never comes around, and we could always raise the defence of the walls." Sadie seemed to like the idea because she just nidded and laided her head onto my chest. I just smiled at her as she fell asleep, and so did I.

Ba trip

"Sadie?" I asked looking around and saw that we were in The Hall of Judgment. _Oh crap, not Osiris._ I thought to myself. Sadie just ran up to me and hugged me and all of my fear wemt away. Then Amos ran up to us and allowed me to pet her, but gave Sadie VIP petting time.

"Who's my little poochikins?" She made me laugh a little and I hugged her getting her attention. "I guess we were sent here for a reason. To tell Dad." The nervousness came back to me, but Sadie gave me a reasurring kiss and would have gone longer, but we were once again interupted. _Seriously, does everyone hate us kissing?_

"Anubis! Sadie! How could you two do this to me. I do not aprove of this and you do know that it is forbidden for a mortal to date a god?"

I shuffled my feet as I blushed and stared at my feet, but then looked over at Sadie who did the same. "Well sir, we have already gotten permission from Bast and Ruby herself. And Sadie is 20, I think it might be time for her to date."

Osiris looked like he would kill me, but a ghostly hand was put on his shoulder. It was Ruby. "Calm down honey, Sadie can't be single for life, how else is our greatness going to spread?"

Osiris looked flattered at the word "our", but Ruby reasured him that it meant hers and Sadie's. Sadie laughed while I smiled at the sight of her laughing. "Fin, you may continue this... relationship, and to help you out even more, your brother's words mean nothing when it comes to acceptance. He does not controll you. And Sadie? I'm very proud of you, taking care of Felix like that reminded me of how your mother took care of you." He gave Sadie a kiss on the forhead and let us leave. Sadie and I then woke up. And what we heard was amazing.

End of ba trip

"Sadie! Anubis!" It was Felix and he was all taken care of. Sadie just hugged him and kissed him on the cheeck about four times.

"Felix!" Sadie and I said after Sadie's quick moment of reasuring. "Are you okay?" Sadie asked being the kind-hearted mothery-like figure she was to Felix.

"I'm fine Mom, everything is okay." Sadie started tearing up and I (if even possible) smiled even more. "Is it okay to call you Mom?"

"Of course son. We love you, and honestly you're the best son I could ever wish for." Sadie responded almost crying as she spoke, but she held her tears.

"Sadie, you know he can't legally be our son, we're not married, and a son when you were 11? Let's just hope something happens and freezes Felix in time again." Sadie shrugged and hugged Felix, then Bast, and then she kissed me. I kissed her back, but we didn't kiss as long because poor Felix was pretending to gag as we kissed for the short few seconds. And there was also Bast who probably would have felt akward if we kissed for too long in front of her. Sadie then left the couch for something.

Sadie came back with Jaz and while she walked in she was explaining the braclet I gave her. Then they both giggle and smiled at the same time. This was probably the greatsst ay ever, no Carter, I have a girlfriend, a "kid", and no Walt or Shu. Or at least not at the moment.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review this story, this story will beupdated at least twice a week. (A little late, but...) I do not own any characters, Rick Riordan does, if I did then there would be no Walt, and... parden my feench... Salt...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is my third time doing this. Yay. I hate this, but I love sanubis.

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 6 Gust On the Rooftop

Hey Sadie here. Anyway where were we? Oh right. Jaz and I were giggling over Anubis asking me out and giving me the cutest braclet ever. Then the giggling was quickly changed into us shivering as a gust of wind came past us. Anubis started to get up with fear in his eyes. Then a much stronger gust came and almost took us to the ground but Anubis grabbed me and grabbed Jaz with one hand pulling us both up and hugged me like I was about to die. Then he pulled out and said, "Shu."

"I need to go get Carter!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs with Jaz following. Then I heard a portal and a gust so I instinctively ran faster. Finally we were at Carter's room. I bursted open the doors and he seemed to know what was happening so he gave Jaz and I each two packs and he grabbed four. We then ran up to the roof sweating and freezing as the gust followed us even faster.

"Sadie!" Anubis said while he ran up to me to hug me . His body was much warmer than mine even though we were a few thousand feet up, but I was the one getting chilled by a gust of or Shu. " We're sending most of the initiates to the first nome as we go somewhere else to make sure only some of us would have to fight."

"Thank you Anubis." I spoke quickly being interrupted by Carter.

"Zia! I must go and get her!" Carter started to go through the portal, then portal was quickly replaced with another portal that lead to. No way. No. How dId?

"Sadie, sorry if this seems a little... creepy, but I believe that the house my dearest Sadie was raised in for part of her life is the safest place on Earth." Anubis spoke making me combust into tears of joy. I started to cry into his chest as he put his hands on my head pushing me the slightest bit into him.

"Awww." Alyssa and Jaz spoke. I forgot anyone else was here, but thankfully it was just Bast, Anubis, Jaz, Akyssa, Felix, and I. Then a gust once again ruined everything and pushed us making us loose balance. Anubis then took my hand and pulled me through the portal while the others followed. Carter had his khopesh out and was ready to murder Anubis.

"First you take away Sadie, now Zia!" Carter swung his khopesh at Anubis while I put a protective spell on him and Carter just screamed even more.

"Carter. Your father said you have no say in Sadie and my relationship. And your mother and Bast have already approved us. And I'm sorry , but we need you, incase you forgot Shu is coming to kill us, or even worse seperate Sadie and I. Plus, isn't this a good appology saving your sister and bringing you here to your old home?" Carter stared at Anubis and stopped swinging at him and just turned around and walked away.

"I should go talk with him." Bast assured us and walked off to go find Carter. It was kind of Bast to do that, and I'm sure Bast could probably get away with getting Zia here for a while. Whith she was probably doing.

"So Sadie, should we assign rooms?" Anubis questioned and pointed around us to show three rooms.

I nodded and planned out, "Okay, so Carter can have his old room. Jaz and Alyssa can share my room. Bast can be a cat and basically sleep anywhere. And Anubis, Felix, and I will share my parents' room." I smiled trying to get everyone to approve. they all just shrigged while Anubis and I smiled at each other. _Finally some time it would just be us and Felix. I mean I'm fine with Jaz, but great Horus, Carter?_

"We should go to our rooms. It's best we get a good nights sleep before anything happens, plus summoning portals like that can get tirering." Anubis considered.

"Then why did you open so many portals for me?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Because, it's more painful to be without you than to overheat by using portals." I kissed him on the lips swifting my tongue inside of his mouth. He groaned from time to time and then I remembered that we had people watching. I took a pause and saw nothing but a note on the ground. I picked it up and it read, "We think we would have cried if we stayed any longer, because we already knew the answer to your question. I then jabbed my tongue back into Anubis' s mouth this time with me groaning. It was the greatest thing in my whole life, he pushed me against a wall and I put my legs around his waist groaning even more now. He then once again picked me up and broke the kiss.

"Let's go to bed, and I don't think we should let Felix see this." Anubis whispered. I just gave a quick kiss on the lips and took my legs off his waist and he started to carry me bridal style. Then he plopped me down on the bed and Felix crawled up on too. Anubis layed next to Felix putting Felix in the middle.

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddie." Felix spoke softly and yawned at the end.

I hugged him and gave a kiss on the forhead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Son." Anubis also spoke. "Sweet dreams." He just smiled at the sight of our little Felix smiling in his sleep probably dreaming about penguins. Then he kissed me on the lips for a while and whispered. "Goodnight my dear Sadie."

"Goodnight Jackal Boy." I said smiling as that was the first time I called him that for a while.

"It' s been a while, hasn't it?" I just laughed at his comment and soon fell asleep to his hand under my waist and his hand carving up almost reaching the middle of my stomach.

The next day

Last night I slept like a cat. Fully rested within a few hours, but sleeping just because of the feeling. Soon I awoke to Anubis's arms all the way around me as he smiled at me. "Felix is playing a game with Alyssa." I was breathless at the sight I saw after fully waking up. He was shirtless. I giggled and kissed him, but this time he put his tongue in my mouth and I started to suck on it. He tasted so good! Then I got on top of him our mouths still interlocked. He would groan and then I would groan too.

I took off my shirt left in my black bra and skinny jeans and broke the kiss. "This is as far as we'll go, now no touching my beeast. Got it?" I spoke making sure he understood I didn't want to take this to _that_.

"Off course Sadie, I will only do as you wish. Plus, I think it would be inappropriate to do _that_ before even annoucing that we were getting married. Which I will happily wait for until you are ready. And why would we want another kid, Felix is all we need." We stopped talking and he flipped us over gently laying on top of me. He then started nipping at my neck and collar bone, I moaned much louder and more often

"I love you Anubis. " I spoke drunk with his love.

"Love you too , my princess." He replied back. We continued for about fifteen minutes until we were interupted.

"Sadie? Anubis?" I heard Carter ask. Anubis jumped off me and he handed me my shirt and we both put on our shirts. Then I pretended to sleep while Anubis still laided his arms around me making me smile. "Oh there you are." Carter spoke openning the door. He then saw how Anubis was holding me and remembered we were in a bedroom, alone, on a bed. "You beter not be-"

"Carter! Do you think I would be that stupid?" That shut Carter up and he left shutting the door behind him. I got up to go take a shower. Anubis waited for his turn on the bed while he watched TV. When I was done I put on the clothes I brought into the bathroom, black bra with red lacing, with matching panties, deep blue skinny jeans, and a black tanktop.

When I got out Anubis took his shower and I put on my leather jacket. When he got done we went out to go eat some breakfst and enjoy another wild day.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry for not having a sexual content warning. But this is rated T. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Thankyou wonderful reviewers. Also this felt a little wrong at some parts when I had to describe Sadie's panties and bra because... well I'm a guy. But I am familliar with the words considering I read a dictionary that one year, oh and my dad was childish and said things like that when I was a kid. Anyway hope you enjoyed this because this took three hours to write because this is the third time. Also because I got tired near the end considering that it's two in the morning... Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for great reviews, I will try to add some love to Walt, but only because of JohnnyUtah857. Don't worry this is still Sanubis, just a little more sympathetic twards Walt. Now here's chapter 7, this is the last time for a sexual content warning for a chapter because this is rated T.**

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 7 Walt?

I was so happy today and couldn't get over what we just did. And that Anubis kind of lied, but sort of told the truth right in Carter's face. I squeezed his hand and swung our arms up and down. This must have been an odd sight because when Jaz saw she laughed. I blushed a little and she saw what she did wrong she stopped laughing and ran up to hug me. I didn't let go of Anubis, but just loosened my hold on him dragging him closer to Jaz and I hugging. He smiled at how happy I was and I smiled back. I broke the hug and spoke, "Let's get some breakfast."

"Breakfast is on the table." Jaz pointed out. Anubis and I walked into the dinner room and sat down to eat. There was a selection of pancakes and waffles, so I took some waffles and Anubis helped me get my food.

I began to eat and noticed Anubis wasn't eating. I swalled and asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I realised what I asked was stupid so I mentally facepalmed myself. "Sadie, I love how you wory for me, but you know I don't need it, but our little Felix does." He pointed at Felix and I looked at Felix who was still playing what looked like The Game of Life. I smiled and began to eat again.

When I finished Anubis got up and wrapped his arms around me. I turned myself still in his arms and kissed him for a few moments slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth while he rubbed my back ever so gently? "Uhhh guys, if Felix turns around he'll be scared for life." Bast whispered blushing of how embarassing it was to see her little kotten having a make-out session in plain sight.

"Oh, right." I gave Anubis a quick peck on the cheecks and blushed ever so brightly. Then we heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it!" I yelled When I got to the door I slammed it. "Walt." I mumbled.

"Sadie? Look I'm sorry. Let me explain. Oh and thankyou for getting Anubis out of me, I've beening get weird erges to go to random funerals with him in me." I sighed and opened the door a littled puzzled of why he was here. "Look. It was wrong to have told you that we couldn't be, but could we please-"

"Sadie? Who's at the door?" Amubis asked poking around the corner. "Oh , him. I guess this place wasn't Walt proof." I glared at Anubis to be nice, because I don't want to have Anubis angry or anything, because I heard that ruins relationships. "Sorry. I mean, hello there Walt. What brings you here?" I nodded to say better and he continued in a grumble. "Here to steal my girlfriend?" I shoved a little with my elbow to tell him to shut up, which he did.

"Your what?" Walt was shocked and I sighed in disbelief of how he was surprised and then gave Anubis a peck on the lips which shot Anubis into a happy stance, but shot Walt into regret that he didn't ask me out sooner. But I would have said no, it's not right to date someone, when the first you loved is both inside of him and loves you more. [Anubis is blushing right now.]

"Look Walt, I'm sorry, but Anubis was my first love and he stole my first kiss." Walt's mouth was gapping open so we let him in and lead him to the table so he wouldn't cramp up and get stuck in that awkward possition.

"So you two are dating. Moved to your old house. And you're sharing a bed? Are you guys like getting married soon? If so don't tell me or I might get a heart attack." Walt spoke grasbing for air every few words. I guess it might have not been right to tell him all of this, but he did want to know.

"No, we have not planned out if or when we were getting married." Walt grasped his heart and breathed in. I punched him on the shoulder for that reaction.

"Well, I guess if that won't work, I have to tell you. Shu. Is. Possessing me. Don't. Get alarmed. I got a charm for another hour. He is after you." Walted chocked as if the air god was pushing hard into his lungs as if trying to make him unable to warn us.

I nodded and lead him to the door tp let him leave. He reluctantly left. Anubis ran up to me knowing that this was harsh information. "Sadie, let's go play with felix, okay?" I nodded and we played The Game of Life with Felix and Alyssa. We had a lot of fun and Felix won. Well, we let him win, but still it was only one space on the board.

It was getting late so we headed to bed, well everyone but Felix and Alyssa who were now playing Sorry. Those two have been having a lot of fun lately. Anubis and I went to our room and we layed down on our beds.

"So? Back where we started?" I smiled at Anubis's suggestion and nodded. He took his shirt off and I took off mine. He pulled me on top of him and we started making out. He would put his tongue in my mouth and I would put mine in his. We shared groans and echoed each other feeling the other's feelings. I started to take off my skinny jeans and now was only in my bra and panties. Anubis slid out from underneath me and took off his pants claiming he was sweating. I just didnmine, you know because.

"Remember when I said this is as far as we're going? I lied, this is." He put his hand on my back and started to bing it up and down. I arched my back as he did this and I started kissing his neck biting every once in a while. We kissed and kissed suffocating the other with one's face. I started unlaching my bra, but stopped when Anubis tightened it.

"Remember no more?" I shrugged to say who cares and continued with the opperation. I still had the bra on, just it would almost come off sometimes, but Anubis kept it on. Now untying it may have seemed usless, but it felt good because sometimes I would tell him to rub me where the straps were on my sides very close to my breast. When he did it I would feel chills go up my body and would arch even further.

One time I told him to touch me. He gulped and closed his eyes. I understood this was probably his first time taking it this far, but hey it was mt first too. It felt so right and his hands were so soft. He rubbed back and forth slowly opening his eyes to me still unable to see anything, but he could feel it, and that was all he needed.

"Anubis. It feels so good." I softly whispered to him as he would pushed down my bra even more trying to unveil anything for that would just horrify him if Osiris found, even this he was unsure. "You can take it off." I offered him slowly takig off my bra.

He helped me at the end and gasped. "Sadie, you're beutiful, I didn't need to see this to know, and please Sadie, this better for sure be the furthest we go." I blushed and looked down at his hands on my breast. I put mine on top of his and smiled at him leaving him confused and still wondering about his question I got up and started to rub myself against his chest making him give me his undivided attention.

He then leaned dow to face them. "Let me guess, you're asking if you can lick me? Well, maybe another night, but I think their Sorry game is over." Anubis nodded and he tied my bra back on and I put on the rest of my clothes while he put on his.

Then Felix came in to the room. "Hi Mommy and Daddie! I have some news..." Felix stared down then back at us remembering his manners. "Alyssa and I gambled age to see who would win... so basically I'm staying ten for another eight years. This is gonna suck!"

_Suck... like how Anubis almost- Stop it sadie!_ "At least now you could qualify as our son." I messed up his hair and he got in the middle and Anubis and I kissed him on the cheeck goodnight and then Anubis clutched my hand kissing me while holding himself up on an elbow. Then I fell asleep and had an odd, but I guess not odd ba trip.

Ba trip

"My oh my Sadie, this is not staying away from Anubis." I heard a voise storm and I saw Shu the god of air, or betrer yet ruining my relationship with Anubis. "Sex was not what I expected to be a solution to no loger seeing him." _ It was not... sex... just an extreme make-out session._ "Anubis will be forbiddened and shunned upon the gods. And you will be stuck with Walt with his hands touching you." My face showed a revulted look and I soon thankfuly awoke to yet again Anubis's hand all the way around me with a smile, but this time we were both shirtless.

"You looked a little hot, don't worry Felix and I switched spots before I took off your shirt, plus he's eating breakfast." He gave me a long kiss on the lips and we did our mourning showers prepaired for what seemed like a day full of confusion, but I guess I shouldn't complain.

**Thanks for reading this, and sorry if you guys felt wrong at the "intense make-out" part, but yeah... anyway Walt will be better treated because of a reviewer who made me see that I may have been harsh on him, just because he got in the way of Sanubis, hut it wasn't right.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter. I will try to make this 2000 words long just because sleep is overrated. There is mention of Walt, but no worry, he won't ruin Sanubis, not on my watch!**

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 8 London

Last night was the best night in my life, but I knew it probably won't happen again for while because of the Shu thing... but still. Anubis and I walked over to the table and he put his arms around me as I ate. Felix was just finishing up. "Felix can you go and play a game while Mommy and Daddy talk?" I asked when I finished. He nodded and left, but Jaz was still sitting at the table. Then she started to leave, "No Jaz, you're fine, I would actualy rather have you here too, so there is more input.

"Then I'll stay too." Bast offered. I nodded regretfully, but no one knew that. "What is it about?" Bast was very curious just like any other cat. I was worried this curiousity might actually kill the cat.

"It's about... well... see. Anubis and I... we had this umm... Anubis honey can you explain?" I asked with fear building up in me. I nodded at Anubis and he shrugged.

"Well... Sadie and I after going to bed put our tongues into each other's mouths. Then we sort of uh... got half nood, well more like 75 percent... the other part Sadie wants to tell. That I do not know." Bast's eyes widened and Jaz sort of had a revolted look, but ir was about 80 percent "aww".

"You did what with my kitten? I will kill you you stupid mu-" I put my hand over Bast's mouth making her stop talking. Jaz just giggled at the thought of what we did and how romantic it was.

"Anyways. After that we went to sleep and I had a ba trip, it was about Shu." This made everone jump and Anubis pulled me closer twards him as if Shu would seperate us again right now. "Anyway... he said that what we did was not staying away from each other, but quite the oposite. He said he is coming. I'm scared Anubis. I don't want to be seperate from you. I love you." Jaz whiped away a tear and Bast's eyes watered a little bit. I then put my lips on Anubis' and put my tounge into his. He wrapped his arms all the way around me and lowered his arms to place his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck deepening our kiss.

"Mom? Dad? That is disgusting!" Felix screamed. Anubis and I seperated and blushed deeply. "Is this what you guys do when I'm not around?"

"More less." Bast said with a hint of teasing in her voise. Felix stiffened up, but I put my arms around him picking him up and sat him on my lap.

He smiled and spoke, "It's okay Mom, I still love you. And isn't that what Moms and Dads are suppose to do?" I laughed and hugged him tighter. I let him go back to coloring and we talked even more.

"We should leave the house. I know you love it here Sadie, but we can't stay here, if we want to stay safe we have to live on the run. Kind of like Carter." Anubis sudgested.

"Carter? Where is he?" I asked curiosly and concerned.

"I let him stay with Jaz, I was there for a while, put seeing them kiss is more embarassing than seeing you two kiss. Because you two are so good at it, them... well..." Bast answered. I blushed at the fact and Anubis blushed too. "Let's get moving. Shall we?"

Soon about an hour later we all were packed with roughly fifteen bags altogether. Anubis, Bast, and Alyssa had two. Jaz , Felix, and I had three, but Anubis carried two of mine so I could carry two of Felix's.

We then setted out for an airport with six tickets to London that Anubis "found on the ground". _I swear he spends way too much on me._ When we got to the airport we borded on a plane to head out for London. Now we were probably going to London for these reasons. A, Anubis knows that was where another one of my homes layed. B, Anubis and I shared our first kisses there. And C, there were plenty of winter carnivals at the time.

The flight however was eleven hours. Most of the time I layed my head on Anubis and put Felix in my arms and Felix and I slept. Sometimes after awaking I would chat with Anubis about how many times I wanted him to be the one that was with, not Walt. He also told me about his work with weighing hearts and how my father was so kind to let him have the rest of the (6 months) off. Every once in a while we would kiss, but it was hard with a sleeping Felix on your chest.

When we finally arived Felix and I were as rested as could be, but the others only slept for half of the flight, well except Anubis who so caringly watched me in my sleep noticing probably how cute I was. Or at least that's what he would say. We got a hotel with five stars that had four bed. At least it was more than last time.

The lobby was gorgeous. It was a modern style of quartz. It was tall with a giant chandler that could kill an elephant if it fell down. When we got to our rooms we were stunned. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. For a temperary hotel, this sure was big.

"I call this bed!" Anubis and I screamed laughing at each other knowing we would once again be sleeping with each other again. However these beds were smaller, so at most two people would fit, "Sorry honey, looks like you'll have to sleep by yourself this time. But your a big boy Felix." I told Felix grimly because I didn't want my little boy to be sad.

Instead he surprised me, "It's fine Mom, now I get to be a big boy and I won't get so hot in between you two." I smiled and kissed on the cheecks and hugged him tightly. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." I smiled again and unlatched myself to him. Jaz and alyssa both claimed seperate bed and Bast just summoned a cat bed.

We all went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep and Anubis knew that. "Sadie? Do want to do something so you sleep?" Anubis asled as I jumped into bed.

"I would love to do what we did last time, but Shu might kill us even more." Anubis looked depressed, but then I spoke again, "But I would love to." I started to kiss Anubis. He then kissed me back

I put my tongue in his mouth trying to touch his tongue. He started rubbing back back and forth. I moaned from time to time and so would he. I pulled away from the kiss and took off my shirt and so did he. We resumed our kisses of lust. I then untached my bra and let him fondle with my breast, but he didn't realy want to. I think he knew this wasn't right, but I leaned on him and we kissed until two. We didn't even feel tired, but we knew we had to stop soon or else we would look like we got no sleep. Anubis then tied my bra and we faced each other as we lied down. We didn't cared if we were both shirtless, it was a good view for me.

"Sadie, I love you." Anubis spoke with a smile. He then kissed my forhead and then my lips.

"Love you too Jackal Boy." I joked and nipped him on the ear.

"That should be as far as we go, okay? Until we get married and fix the Shu problem we can't go any further. And we shouldn't do this as often okay?" I nodded grimly, but was still happy of how much he cared.

"Look Anubis. I don't want to get married yet. We still have this stupid Shu problem and we have to get blessings. Getting blessings from Carter and gods may be hard, if not impossible. And with Shu he might blow us away from the other before we kiss. I love you, and I want to get married, but we can't get married, not yet." Anubis nodded and kissed me one last time on the lips and we fell asleep.

Ba trip

"Sadie Kane! How could you? I told you that you could date him , not let him fondle your breast! I am disgrassed and ashamed of myself to have let you two be together!" It was Dad. How he found it I have no clue, probably dealing with Shu or something. I swear that guy is a creeper.

"Dad. I just. I'-" I began, but was saved by Anubis.

"Sorry sir, it was me." he got on one knee. "Sir, I would let you kill me, take my power, torture me, anything but take away Sadie. Please, I beg you. Don't take away Sadie." Anubis was tearing up and I ran to him and hugged he and I cried into his chest.

"Err, I guess I can't do that to my daughter. Well, I would tell you to get back to work, but you are protecting Sadie. How about this. You have to give up your powers for twenty-four hours after you wake up. No powers what so ever. To make sure there is is no cheating I shall take them, but you will still be able to control your age and you will still be imortal."

"Yes sir."

End of ba trip

Dad then let us back to our sleep and we slept for another few hours until it was noon. Or at least I slept, I kept on waking up to Anubis huggig me tighter or kissing me a few times probably trying to calm his nerves.

"Anubis, it's okay, nothing can seperate us. Got it?" I kissed him on the lips and he nodded, but tightened his hold on me which I quite like. His chest was probably the best thing to be in. And with that I went to aleep, but wished I didn't.

Ba trip

"I thoight I told you to stay away from him, but it looks like you didn't listen. And I will strike today when Anubis is weak. And don't bother fighting back, I have Walt and I also have Carter as a hostages. He put up a good fight, but he protected the others instead of himself. He must have not loved you enough. For I shall kill you. Let this be a warning." Shu spoke this leaving me no time to respond. Then he cut my face leaving a gooshing red line. I started to cry in pain, but then awoke.

End of trip

"Sadie? Sadie! Are you okay? What happened was it Shu?" Anubis quicky jumped.

"He told me he would attack. He's coming today to kill me. He has Carter and Walt. He will kill them if we take him down. Carter! Carter! He then put this on my face!" I yelled pointing at my face. I then cried into his chest even more making his chest very wet and cover in red. He hugged me so tight I thought my head was going to pop off, but it was good. He kissed my forhead and told me to sleep so those hours could be replaced while he stayed up to bandage me. I agreed and fell back asleep. Today was not going to be good.

**Thanks for reading this, I put a lot of hard work by writing it twice on accident. Don't forget to review and leave suggestion. Maybe staying up late isn't good, but what else do I have to do? Sleep?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Added this story to drama, mainly for what will happen soon... lots of action and the plot is building and is going to explode all over this story. Well... maybe. I might make this many stories like a serious that never ends, just so I can make an amount of time fly by, idk.**

A

N

U

B

I

S

I got the recording device back in my lap, so it's my turn to tell the story. I was scared, my girl was just attacked by my greatgrandfather. I mean seriously this is getting out of control. But the only two I can talk about this with our Isis and Neophytes, both of which our my mothers, well mother and adoptive mother. If I would talk with them I would probably just get embarrassed.

Then when I thought nothing could be worse, but I guess anything can happen in a forbidden relationship... that's it! Now how would I get Thoth to do that? And just in time to help me I got a quick message from Thoth, well I guess not "I", but Sadie and I.

"Hello Anubis and Sadie. I need your help. Uh... see my two books the special ones "The Book of Thoth"s, those. Yeah... I think one of my assistances miss placed it and next thing I knew I was given an anonomous message from what seemed like Shu. Now how could I tell? Well, he is my brother, so not much there. But I need your help, and Anubis, I have something you might want." Thoth winked and Sadie was puzled, soon Thoth left leaving Sadie and I paralyzed unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Let's go and get your leghealed up, alright?" I asked Sadie breaking the silence. She nodded and I picked her up bridal style (this was the only way not to dislocate her bandages or hurt her, okay?) and went to find Jaz.

"Sadie! Are you okay? What happened?" Jaz spewed out of her mouth while running up to me . I nodded at Jaz to take care of her and she did just that. It was quite simple, but I could understand over reacting, this was Sadie, she's a tough girl.

When Jaz was done with Sadie Sadie ran into my chest and she put her arms around me. I did the same, and then she gripped harder leaving us almost no space to breathe. "Anubis, what are we going to do? We have Shu and now stupid books of Thoth. Why does this have to happen to us. Why can't we just live on a beach or something and drink like royalties. I've saved the world now, shouldn't they allow us to be?"

I stood a little bewildered, but I had an aswer. "Let's deal with the Thoth thing, he has something I need..."

"Well, what is it?" Sadie asked a little confused.

"Let's just say Thoth granted wishes for Ra, so he could do anything, and that indeed involves you. Infact it involves you more than me, but would make me happy... forever..." I stated not trying to freak her out. She nodded and everyone started to pack, this time Sadie put her things in her bag she couldn't get from her dawt storage earlier. So there weren't as many suit cases. We then flew out to search our number one suspect's ideal area, Cape Blanco. Cape blanco is one of the windiest places on Earth, and it's a state park of Oregon, a state where trees lie abundantly, so oxygen is rich.

We headed out on a plane to Cape Blanco State Airport in Sixes, Oregon. Huh, that's funny, there are six of us and it's named Sixes. And it's the six of June the six month... I think this is where some people would make a joke, but I don't understand why...

Everyone was very unsure about this, especially Bast and I. She was Shu's sister, and I was his greatgrandson. One thought that I could hold onto was Sadie thou. Just being with her made me secure and she always makes me want to try my hardest to acomplish things, especially for her. It's like she was the all mighty crane and I was one of rewards doing anythimg for the crane, anything at all. Even leaving to ket the crane be with another, but thankfully that won't happen. Anyway, where was I? Oh right.

The trip from London to Sixes was a long flight, I lost track. Bast and I wouldn't sleep, but everyone else did. I guess we were too nervous, especially since we're riding an airplane in the wind, so that didn't calm us down that much either. But what did calm me down was seeing Sadie lying down on my chest. She had Felix in her lap just like our last flight. But this time she just slept, I was fine with it, I just wanted to kiss her so badly thou.

When we arrived it was beutiful. There were lots of trees and everything, but we had to get moving. Now if you're unfamiliar with the trip, it's a while more to go, so we called on for some help.

A black Limo that had many seats apeared and slide into a stop and opened doors. "Bes!" Sadie yelled while running up to Bes and hugging him. Bes had been gone for a while with the hippo goddes, so it made sense for her to be overwhelmed, but I wanted to hug Sadie too.

"Hey, how have you been?" Bes asked nicely.

"Good, good, but we need to get to Cape Blanco, soon." Sadie explained. "Shu might weaken Anubis forever." That's when I remembered I was still jeopardized with no use of power for a little less than half a day. I jumped a little scared, but Sadie put a reasuring arm around my waist and soothed me.

We then got into the limo with Sadie and I sharing two seats while one of my arms were around her. Soon everyone fell asleep, which for some reason was a very common thing for mortals to so while transporting. I put my other arm wrapping Sadie the other way to make sure she would stay up in place, but then I layed her down on my lap and put my hands folded together on her waist with my arms wrapping around her. This day was turning out to be a tough one, but it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone when we cross Shu.

**Hey guys, there you go, another chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me if you found the most obvious joke. Also the other chapters may seem like they have too much nudity or sexual content to be rated T, but I've seen "Titanic" and it showed a few shots, plus all I did was say what happened and say how the characters felt. Sorry if this was shorter, I need to sleep, but I also don't want to...**


End file.
